This is a program designed to increase the number of post-baccalaureates from currently under-represented groups who become leading biomedical research scientists. It is based on the idea that an enriched hands-on experience in research is the best preparation for PhD training. The training typically consists of a one year academic research laboratory apprenticeship pursuing a hypothesis-driven research project. This core experience is complemented with interactive training to increase skills in scientific writing, oral presentation and the critical reading and interpretation of scientific literature. Trainees will be offered additional elective didactic training appropriate to their research project. Collegiality and cooperation will be fostered. The Sackler School of Graduate Biomedical Sciences and Tufts University School of Medicine propose a training plan that will be built on the foundation of well funded and highly regarded research laboratories; highly successful experiences in PhD training in biomedical research and several successful training programs that target underrepresented groups. Assessment of the trainees' understanding of their own research, their bench skills, writing skills, presentation technique and leadership skills will be conducted regularly. Evaluation instruments are in place that will provide measurements for improving the training experience. The ultimate success of this PREP training program will be measured by outcomes: the aim is to have more than 80% of entering trainees go on to obtain an MD/PhD or PhD from a research-intense school.